Navigation systems are known for identifying and displaying a desired geographic location, as illustrated on a map, as well as computing a route from a current location to a desired location. These systems are commonly found on automotive vehicles as well as encompassed within hand-held devices. It is often the case that navigation systems provide information relating to points of interest (POI), such as shopping, food, and business related locations. However, voluminous search query results are typically generated, which is inefficient and often ineffective for providing information relating to POIs. It would be advantageous for a navigation system to efficiently provide enhanced search query results for more effective searching. It would be further advantageous for a navigation system to provide sub-searching capabilities for refining search results and therefore providing more effective searching.